El lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos
by Vicky-sama
Summary: Desde que Yuuki cambio a la clase nocturna Yori ah estado más que sola, o eso creía hasta que un pequeño "desplante" le hizo relacionarse con un integrante más de los dormitorios de la luna.
1. Chapter 1

*****: Cambio de escena**

**Capítulo 1: Rivalidad**

Concentrarse era uno de los fuertes de Sayori Wakaba, sin embargo no había podido realizar sus tareas escolares porque seguía escuchando claramente los gritos de las _locas_ de la Clase Diurna. Simplemente no comprendía que de impresionante tenía esos chicos… ok, lo sabía, primero no eran humanos y eso lo sabía también el resto de los estudiantes desde aquel _"ataque"_ a la Academia por un loco sediento de la sangra de su mejor amiga…

Y aquí va otra vez… de nuevo recuerda a Yuuki, le agradaba la idea que al menos después de esos cinco meses fuera junto a su _hermano_, ella regresara a estudiar, pero claro obviamente tenía que ser en la clase Nocturna, en su nuevo mundo. La extrañaba demasiado y sabía que ella igual, sólo podían verse en esos atardeceres llenos de gritos y regaños por parte de Zero y Yagari. Se daban unas miradas acompañadas de alguna sonrisa melancólica y un saludo ligero con la mano, _y es que esos guardianes no las dejaban hacer más, _siempre se interponía si querían acercarse un poco por su _"seguridad"_, ja!, Que acaso la Academia Cross no era para la convivencia vampiros-humanos y viceversa.

Suspiro intranquila otra vez, ¿cuántas veces había suspirado ya? ¿Diez, once? No, quince. Había suspirado quince veces en tres malditos minutos siempre por la misma razón, los mismos recuerdos. Debía aceptar que era divertido las veces que Yuuki se escapaba de sus clases para ir a visitarla y conversar un poco de sus vidas, bueno en realidad sólo de la nueva vida que llevaba Yuuki, de las torturas que le hacía pasar Kaname para enseñarle como debía comportarse ahora que tenía una posición social distinta y donde algún día se convertiría en su líder. Río ligeramente, su amiga era demasiado despistada y la verdad no se hacía a la idea de verla _gobernar_ algo, sin embargo confiaba en que Kaname le ayudaría y guiaría de la mejor manera y estaba segura que Yuuki sabía que ella le apoyaría en todo. Cansada de intentar escribir una línea más en su cuaderno decidió asearse y dormir, como siempre hacía desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez no pudo pegar el ojo en un buen rato a pesar de lo agota que estaba, la misma pregunta e inevitablemente la misma imagen llegaba a su mente a cada rato. ¿Por qué rayos se le había ocurrido al _niño bonito _y raro (según ella) apuntarla?, la mitad de las de sus clase casi la linchan, claro que se sentía orgulloso de haber ignorado a ese cotizado rubio (a excepción de ella claro) y darse la vuelta directo a sus dormitorio, le había fascinado la reacción de este al sentirse humillado frente a sus fans, seguramente era una caída de la que se recuperaría después de mucho.

-¡Inaudito!, ¿cómo me pasó esto a MÍ?, a _Idol-senpai, _seguramente Kain no ha dejado de reír- decía, no más bien gritaba entre dientes un furiso chico de cabellos rizados y color oro- Juro que me la s pagaras Sayori Wakaba, ya no importa qué relación tengas con Yuuki-sama, no seré piadoso, nadie, escucha bien, NADIE humilla a Aido Hanabusa de esta manera!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer cap, espero les guste dejen reviews de que les parece y sabré si puedo continuarla xD me importa mucho su opinión. Tambien habrá un poco de KanamexYuuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Venganza**

Martes, 6:13 p.m.

El griterío había comenzado hace un minuto, Yori paseaba la vista de las chicas a Zero, que con una mirada podría callar a las de su lado, después la posaba en Yagari, él no parecía tener problemas, ninguna de las alumnas se atrevía siquiera a respirar al ser amenazadas con la escopeta del frío profesor. Suspiró, ella sólo estaba ahí para ver a Yuuki, en cuanto lo hiciera estaría tranquila por ese día y luego como ya acostumbraba iría a su habitación a hacer sus deberes, asearse y dormir.

El chirrido de aquellas enormes puertas la sacó de sus pensamientos, despertando también nuevos gritillos por parte de las alumnas de la Clase Diurna. Pudo ver por fin a los primeros alumnos nocturnos salir, como todos los días iban liderados por Kaname y justo a su lado derecho estaba Yuuki, sujetando su (ahora) largo cabello por dos coletas bajas, cargando sus libros y con la mirada gacha y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Yori sabía bien porque estaba en ese estado, ella le había contado que desde que había _"despertado_" sus sentidos vampíricos había vuelto y con ellos un oído muy agudo, escuchaba claramente los murmullos que las chicas de la mañana le dirigían, todos con el mismo motivo, una sarta de insultos tratando de ocultar la venenosa envidia que sentían al saber que Yuuki era la pareja de Kaname (insultos que por moral no puedo decir), pero de Yori sabía que eso no afectaba a Yuuki le divertía un poco el saber que las chicas no habían cambiado en nada.

Yori vio de reojo a Zero cuando los Kuran pasaron por su lado, sonrió al notar que las cosas habían cambiado, los cinco meses que ellos estuvieron fuera pudo ver el dolor en los ojos violetas de Zero, para ella no era ningún secreto que el ex humano estaba enamorado de su amiga, las primeras semanas en que habían vuelto pudo notar ese molesto triángulo amoroso que representaban, ahora, después de siete meses de su regreso notaba que Zero y Yuuki tenían una relación de mejores amigos, y respecto a Kaname y Zero, bueno ellos podían estar en presencia del otro sin intentar matarse, eso era un progreso ¿no? No sabía cómo pero estaba segura de que Yuuki le había explicado a Zero que el cariño que le tenía era más de un amigo que de un amante, el chico con el tiempo se hizo a la idea de ver a los Kuran juntos, comprendió que Yuuki era correspondida a su amor tanto o más por parte de Kaname. El oji-violeta fue así como decidió olvidar ese amor hacía la chica y seguir con su vida, incluso ahora, Yori estaba enterada de que Zero era un miembro oficial de la Asociación de Cazadores, siendo un caso especial por su esta vampírico claro.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos al notar la mirada de Yuuki sobre la suya, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se saludaron con un ligero movimiento de mano y luego Yuuki hizo una seña que Yori captó al instante, esa noche iría a verla, sonrió y asintió a su amiga, estaba por retirarse a su habitación cuando unos ojos celestes acapararon todo sus espacio visual. Ella estaba segura que esto no era nada bueno.

-Buenas tardes Yori-chan- dijo Aidou sonriendo amablemente, luego con su mirada acarició el cuerpo de la joven para volver a sus ojos y pronunciar con picardía y lo bastante alto como para ser escuchado por todos los presentes –Hoy estas más bonita que nunca ¿sabes?, bueno será mejor que vaya a clases, nos veremos pronto Yori- y terminó con un guiño con el que Yori pudo descubrir lo que pretendía.

El maldito rubio sólo lo hizo en forma de venganza por la humillación que le había hecho pasar ayer, él sabía perfectamente que sus _fans _de la clase Diurna se encargarían de despedazarla por semejante comentario. Estaba muerta.

* * *

-Esa "venganza" fue muy infantil- mencionó cierto pelirrojo tratando de hacer recapacitar a su primo.

-¿Qué le habrán hecho?, jajaja seguro se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo pasar, me pregunto… ¿me pedirá perdón?- evidentemente Ido no escuchó ni una palabra de su primo. Al ver esto Kain tuvo que recurrir a su última arma.

-Sayori es la mejor amiga de Yuuki-sama, lo sabes ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió- Bueno pues si algo le pasa a su amiga, seguro Yuuki-sama se enfadará contigo, y si ella está enfadada… no dudes que pronto tendrás una visita de Kaname-sama y no creo que sea muy amable- Ante esto último el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No había pensado en eso. Tragó duro.

-Seguramente Yuuki-sama ni siquiera lo notará- dijo tratando de no sonara tan nervioso como se encontraba ahora.

* * *

Por fin pudo llegar a su habitación, había sido perseguida por las alumnas de su clase por toda la escuela, en un momento la habían interceptado y no tardaron en abordarla con esa sarta de preguntas sobre qué relación tenía con el Idol-senpai, estaba serena tratando de explicarles sin embargo todo autocontrol se fue después de un comentario de una de las cientos de víboras envidiosas de su clase… "Debimos imaginarlo, ella era la mejor amiga de Yuuki, seguro que esa arpía le dio consejos sobre cómo atrapar a un vampiro tan hermoso como Idol-senpai, no olvidemos que Yuuki se robó a nuestro querido Kaname-senpai"… No recordaba muy bien que le había contestado a esa… esa… ¡aaaah! Su educación no le permitía decirle como se merecía, lo único que sabía es que les había dicho unas de sus tantas verdades y las había dejado con la quijada hasta el piso.

Después de despojarse de su uniforme y colocarse la pijama se lanzó a su cama, valla que tenía asuntos pendientes con Hanabusa, esta no a iba a quedar así. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escuchó un golpeteo en su ventana.

¡Dios!, había olvidado que Yuuki vendría a verle.

Se levanto con rapidez y le abrió a su amiga invitándola a pasar.

-¡Pero qué cara tienes Yori!, no me digas… Las chicas te atacaron por lo de esta tarde con Aidou-senpai ¿cierto?- Yuuki suspiró al ver asentir a su amiga con desagrado- Pfff… creo que en verdad le desagradó tu acción de ayer jeje-

-Mph!, se lo merecía por presumido, no todas las chicas irán tras de él como perritos falderos que eso le quede claro-

-Tú nunca cambiarás Yori- rió Yuuki ante el comentario de su amiga, ella sabía que Yori tenía razón, ella era un claro ejemplo de que no a todas les gustaba Hanabusa Aidou –En fin, vine para invitarte a salir el sábado, también irá una nueva amiga de la Clase Nocturna, seguro la conoces se llama Rima, no habla mucho pero es muy simpática, ¿qué dices, vienes?-

-Supongo que no tengo opción, jeje es broma está bien-

-Genial nos veremos en la entrada de la Academia el sábado a las seis de la tarde, no te preocupes por los permisos, yo hablaré con el director- Después de despedirse Yuuki se fue. Salir con una modelo… Un segundo… ¡una modelo!, a ella no le importaba para nada la moda y que tal si eso hacía que o se llevaran bien… tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por lucir bien esa tarde.

* * *

**Que tal!**

**bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, agradezco lo reviews de:**

** Aoko 45: **que bien te gustara la historia :3

**Maty aritha y bluekelia: **que bien que mencionaste lo de una pareja para Zero respecto a eso sólo tengo algo que decirte... ME ATRAPASTE... La verdad es que tenía planeado eso desde el principio no iba a dejarlo solito... pero aún sigo pensando en quien podría quedarse con el sexy albino. Tengo pensado un OC o tal vez podría ser... bueno no diré sus nombre :P.

Denme sus propuestas.

**Dejen sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, sin más que decir me despido, hasta la proxima.**

Fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Sentir**

¿Disculparse?... No eso jamás… él era Hanabusa Aidou, el _Idol _ de la Academia Cross, nunca se rebajaría a pedir disculpas a una estúpida humana que se dignaba a no ser miembro de su "Club de Fans".

Sin embargo las palabras de Kain seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Había olvidado por completo que Sayori era una persona importante para Yuuki, y si se había pasado con esa "venganza" no debía dudar en que sería _reprendido _por la misma Yuuki o hasta por Kaname (que Dios no lo quiera), un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar al Jefe de Dormitorios.

Bufó molesto después de ver su muerte pasar por sus ojos por milésima vez.

-Te maldigo Sayori Wakaba!- Pronunció para después sonreír amargamente, el invierno ya se acercaba y estaba seguro de que no podría disfrutar su temporada favorita porque esa ingrata no saldría de su cabeza en un buen rato.

* * *

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, tanto que se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la sangre bajar por las gargantas de la pareja que se encontraba allí.

Yuuki lamió con fervor la herida causada a su hermano para que dejara de sangrar una vez que estuvo saciada, se acomodo en el hombro de su acompañante para respirar su aroma con más comodidad. Kaname por su parte después de beber del cuello de su hermana colocó besos cálidos en la herida que fueron haciendo un camino curvado en dirección a los labios de ella. Aceptó sus labios gustosa y así con la ayuda de sus lenguas ambos supieron el sabor de su propia sangre, como despedida (sólo por el momento claro está), Kaname se separó repartiendo pequeños e inocentes roces en el labio inferior de Yuuki.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

Después de tanto esperar valió la pena, eran las palabras que cruzaban la mente de Kaname mientras aferraba a la chica a su cuerpo.

-…Kaname?... Tengo que irme ya…- Susurro Yuuki en el oído de su hermano causándole un ligero temblor.

-Tenías que escoger exactamente este momento para recordarme que no te tendré el resto de la tarde-

-Sólo saldré unas horas, ¿acaso no puedo divertirme con mis amigas?- Hizo un puchero que Kaname no pudo percibir desde su posición fácilmente.

Suspiró…-Supongo que me rindo… pero vuelve rápido o tendré que ir por ti- amenazó con un toque de burla.

Yuuki salió de la habitación de su hermano para dirigirse a la suya por la puerta que las conectaba, no sin antes volver a dar un ligero beso en los labios de él.

No apartó la vista del lugar por donde la vio partir…

Era feliz, ella había vuelto a su lado, la volvía a tener en sus brazos y estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba tanto como él, como ya había dicho la espera valió la pena, claro tuvo que enfrentarse a una pequeña riña que no tenía contemplaba, debía aceptar que jamás creyó que _el caballo se enamorara de la reina,_ pero no tenía dudas del amor Yuuki, estaba seguro de que era sólo suyo.

No odiaba a Zero en lo absoluto, lo único que jamás podría perdonarle era el haber tomado la sangre de Yuuki, pero sabía que era algo que no podía reclamarle cuando Yuuki era quien se la proporcionaba…

Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos aislados en su mente de una vez por todas.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a anochecer, el viento helado que se sentía indicaba perfectamente que el invierno no tardaría en llegar, odia los cambios repentinos del clima en esas fechas, esa tarde había sido soleada y cálida por esa razón llevaba un conjunto ligero que en estos momentos dejaba entrar el frío hasta sus huesos por todas partes, maldecía su suerte una y otra vez.

Arrastraba los pies rumbo a su dormitorio, debían de ser más de las siete de la tarde, debía aceptar que al menos la tarde de compras con Yuuki había sido increíble y ni hablar de Rima, en verdad era una persona agradable, algo callada sí pero era bastante sencilla y simpática para ser una modelo, que a fin de cuentas le convino mucho la profesión pues comprar ropa era más fácil bajo su consejo.

Las bolsas que llevaba comenzaban a pesar cada vez más, el maldito frío le estaba afectando mucho.

Casi llegaba a su dormitorio sólo faltaba pasar por ese pasillo lleno de enormes árboles... sinceramente ese escenario le daba algo de pavor, _más si le agregamos que hay vampiros cerca. _Sabía que eso no debía importarle, Yuuki le había explicado sobre la clase de vampiros que atacaban humanos sin control y la gran diferencia con los que aceptaba la Academia, también recordaba que le había hablado sobre unas pastillas que al ser mezcladas con agua semejaban un sabor a sangre y era lo que consumían los alumnos de los Dormitorios de la Luna.

Repetía constantemente las explicaciones de su amiga para distraerse un poco mientras caminaba y así olvidar el terrorífico escenario en el que estaba... todo iba perfecto unos pasos más y llegaría a su destino, deseaba tanto darse una ducha para desp...

Una mano apreso su brazo con fuerza y otra cubrió su boca impidiéndole gritar. Ahora SÍ estaba aterrada.

-Soltaré tu boca si prometes no gritar ¿ok?...-

Esa voz... desgraciadamente conocía esa voz.

* * *

Una vez que sintió que ella aceptaba ante su condición soltó su boca y la giró para encararla.

Bien, estaba ahí, después de tanto "meditar", había decidido hacerle una pequeña visita a Yori y pedirle disculpas para ver si así su mente estaba tranquila, obviamente lo hacía más porque no quería problemas con Yuuki o Kaname (mucho menos Kaname).

...

Silencio... Ya estaba ahí, entonces por qué rayos no podía decirle nada?

Notó que ella comenzaba a exasperarse, diablos tenía que hablar rápido, o era un cobarde... sólo dos simples palabras y después adiós, así de simple... aaaah era tan fácil decirlo...

-Vas a decir algo o no?

La voz de Yori lo regresó a la realidad, claro que iba a decir algo, pero qué no se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para él hacer eso?, jamás se había disculpado con alguien que no fuera su madre o Kaname, mucho menos con una humana.

-Supongo que no dirás nada-suspiro la chica- entonces me voy porque a diferencia de ti tengo cosas que hacer y...

-¡Lo siento!-la interrumpió- lo lamento ¿ok?, pero es que de verdad estaba enfadado, por favor, esto no es sencillo pero te agradecería si no me delataras con Yuuki, ella puede enfadarse y contarle a Kaname, y eso me traería grandes problemas ¿sabes?, no seguramente no lo sabes, o... ¿es que acaso si lo sabes y querías verme sufrir por lo que hice?, oh Kami!, ya le dijiste?!, estoy muerto!-

Aidou habló tan rápido que la pobre chica estaba muy aturdida, ella sólo escuchó que él lamentaba el haberla metido en problemas con las locas de sus fans, y luego comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido metiendo a Yuuki y su hermano en la conversación. Ese chico en serio estaba perturbado. Lo más raro es que seguía hablando como idiota mencionando muchas maneras en que Kaname lo haría polvo.

-Aidou...?- nada seguía hablando como loco -Aidou?...- probó nuevamente aumentando el volúmen de su voz-AIDOU?!- gritó una vez que notó al rubio comenzar a mover las manos nervioso y hablar al cielo pidiendo piedad ante la furia de cierto pura sangre.

El noble rubio se giró a ella, se había olvidado de que seguía allí.

-No sé de que rayos me estas hablando pero no tengo porque acusarte con Yuuki, se defenderme sola, así que deja de decir tonterías de una vez, no hacía falta que te disculparas- trató de sonar calmada pero el estúpido frío hizo que su voz temblara un par de ocasiones.

Él pudo notar el frío que sentía Yori, ¿en serio estaba alterada por algo tan ligero?, definitivamente los humanos eran débiles. Sin embrago él era un caballero y no podía dejar a una chica así.

Lo último que Yori supo fue que el clima se volvía menos crudo y una chaqueta descansaba en sus hombros.

Aidou utilizó sus poderes para disminuir el frío y ayudó a la joven con la chaqueta oscura que llevaba esa tarde-noche, sólo había un pequeño detalle... ¿por qué aún no soltaba los hombros de Yori?... fue entonces cuando notó la cercanía entre ambos, misma que él provocó al acercarse y darle su abrigo.

Yori estaba en shock, no se suponía que los vampiros eran de sangre fría... sin embargo Aidou emanaba una esencia muy cálida. Kami, jamás había notado sus hermosos ojos turquesas.

Aidou no comprendía el porque su corazón no dejaba de bombear tan rápido, comenzó a sentir que toda la sangre se le iba a la cara en forma de un ligero rubor. Una brisa y el aroma de Yori llegó a sus fosas nasales era tan embriagante, y podía ver las venas de su cuello a la perfección, no supo cuando se fue acercando a la curva que unía el cuello y el hombro de la chica, mucho menos supo cuando sus ojos cambiaron a un intenso rojo...

Yori abrió los ojos lo más que podía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Aidou lamiendo su cuello?

El terror volvió a aparecer en el cuerpo de la chica.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, juro que tenía el cap desde hace ya tiempo, sólo que no contaba con que saldría de vacaciones y regresaría hasta ahora. Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos (atrasada) y un increíble año 2013! (esos mayas son unos trolleadores ¬¬) **

**sin más me despido **

**Gracias a :**

**Gore-2: Que bien que te guste la historia, aquí te dejo otro capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Acercandose**

Si alguien le preguntaba la razón del por qué estaba ahí, frente a esa puerta precisamente, contestaría rápidamente algo como, "pasaba por aquí y me acoré de ella", sonaría tonto, lo sabía, sin embargo decir sus verdaderas intenciones no era algo que le pareciera muy cómodo. Era obvio para las personas el cuanto extrañaba a su hermano... y él sabía que no era el único que sufría su perdida...

Ella también lo extrañaba, ella lo había conocido tal vez mejor que él, ella había estado con él cuando estuvo al lado de Shizuka. María... Ella tal vez podría responder sus preguntas, e incluso tal vez lo ayudaría llevar más ligero su pesar. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo se comienza una conversación sobre ese tipo de cosas?...

No tuvo tiempo de seguir planeado su imaginaria conversación con la chica porque la puerta se había abierto.

-Zero ?...

* * *

¿Y ahora qué rayos estaba pasado?, ¿cómo fue qué terminó en esta situación?... y lo peor, ¡¿por qué rayos estaba avergonzada?!, ¿no se suponía qué debería estar muriendo de miedo?

Aidou estaba cerca, demasiado para su gusto, enterrado en su cuello, podía sentir la respiración del chico en su piel, su nariz le hacía cosquillas y su cálida lengua sobre su pulso le hacía temblar las rodillas, se sentía extraña, jamás había sentido algo así, y lo peor era que no le molestaba, pero también podía sentir... Oh, Dios! sus colmillos estaban comenzando a perforar su piel y aún así ella seguía preocupada en que no se diera cuanta de los latidos de su corazón, algo imposible ya que cualquiera a tres metros a la redonda los oiría y sin contar los desarrollados sentidos de Aidou.

Pudo sentir claramente como un sorbo de su sangre salía de su cuerpo... pero... ¡¿Por qué rayos le gustaba?!, No, tenía que detener esto ya!, por Dios pero ¿cómo?

Hump... ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo pues Aidou se separó de golpe, pudo ver sus terroríficos ojos rojos, pero en ellos no encontró otra cosa más que terror y ¿asco? de si mismo.

* * *

¿Qué le había pasado?, ni él mismo lo sabía, sólo tenía claro una cosa, la sangre de Yori lo había embriagado. Podría fácilmente drenarla en ese instante y luego ya vería que inventar para su justificar su "desaparición" y así librarse del castigo que el jefe de su dormitorio y su hermana le darían.

Sin embargo algo lo había detenido. Algo le impedía seguir robando la sangre de la joven.

Ella ni siquiera había puesto resistencia, ahora podía sentir lo que ella, y se daba cuenta de que no tenía miedo, estaba tan confundida como él.

Sentía asco de si mismo por el simple hecho de desear acabar con la vida de Yori, una vida que extrañamente no quería que acabará nunca, no podía verla a los ojos, no podía. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora de él?, era horrible sentirse así.

Tenía que disculparse...

-Yo/Yo...- Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Esta situación era cada vez más incómoda... Era un caballero así que le cedería la palabra pero, ¿y si ella le pedía que se alejara para siempre? No, eso no. No lo quería y aunque no sabía porque no la dejaría que dijera eso.

Cubrió su boca con una mano para impedirle hablar.

-Perdón!, perdóname por favor, no quería... no sabía... argh simplemente yo...- las palabras no salían como lo planeado, ¿? a quien engañaba ni siquiera lo planeó, mierda.

Tenía que dejarle en claro que estaba arrepentido, ¡¿pero cómo jodidos lo hacía?!... Bingo!, hasta que su cerebro trabajaba.

-Sayori Wakaba- dijo serio- quiero hacerte saber que estoy arrepentido de haber probado tu sangre... fue horrible- QUÉ?! y eso de dónde salió

Bien la había regado completamente, podía notarlo en la expresión de Yori, estaba lista para arrancarle la vida a un vampiro, a él específicamente.

-No!, perdón, quise decir que fue horrible hacerte algo así... tú sabes te aprecio y jamás podría acabar con tu vida- Tal vez esa no era una buena manera de expresarse pues la expresión de Yori se endureció más.

_Eres un completo idiota Hanabusa, _se reprendió. _Piensa algo rápido._

_-_Soy un idiota- murmuro, hmph, ¿Yori había asentido por lo que dijo?, ingrata. Aunque eso le dio una idea.- Así es- continuo más alto- Soy un completo idiota y por eso... para disculparme ¿qué te parece una invitación a tomar café?

-Mpe pfefe fipen

-¿Qué?, oh disculpa tu boca- dijo retirando su mano.

-Dije que me parece bien

_-_Ok, entonces el mañana a las siete ¿te parece?

-Está bien

-Mmmm una cosa más- dijo antes de despedirse

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías no decirle nada a Yuuki-sama de lo que acaba de pasar?, no quiero morir aún

Yori dijo que sí mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hanabusa Aidou era todo un caso.

* * *

**Ok, aquí voy...**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...**

**No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto, y es que argh! pero les prometo, les juro! que no volverá a pasar, de hecho ya tengo el siguiente cap sólo tengo que hacer modificaciones y listo :D**

**Little-Writer99: Wiii alguien más lee esto ojala te guste este cap.**

**Dejen review para saber que les pareció, si lo odian o me odian, también dejen review x3**

**hasta pronto.**

**Vicky**

Fanfic sin fines de Lucro


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Locura**

¡¿Por qué?!

Le encantaría saber la razón del por qué no podía borrar su imagen, su aroma… más en concreto, el sabor de su sangre…

¡Maldita sea!, había algo en esa sangre que le tenía loco, que no podía olvidar, y que no podía evitar, querer probarla otra vez. Quería saciarse con ese sabor hasta drenar a Yori por completo, pero no, no podía, más bien no quería lastimar a Yori por culpa de su sed, no sabía exactamente la razón del porqué de su decisión pero era algo que iba a respetar.

La "cita", por así decirle, había sido retrasada por razones que la misma Yori no quiso explicar pero llego a pensar que había sido por él, algo que no le agradaba pensar. Para sorpresa de Aidou jamás se sintió tan acongojado por algo en su vida, ella había dicho que saldrían otro día, y para ser exactos sería al día siguiente. Estaba ansioso, quería que ese momento llegara y era algo que sinceramente le asustaba, quería creer que era porque la compañía de Yori, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, le resultaba agradable, sin embargo también estaba la posibilidad de querer verla por algo más… Por su sangre.

* * *

Un borrón más, ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetir el procedimiento?, tenía que concentrarse, llevaba varios minutos en el mismo problema, y no avanzaba, y lo peor… ¡era el primero!

El griterío apenas era perceptible para su oído, sin embargo, esa no era la razón de su distracción… Con tan sólo recordar el cosquilleo de sus colmillos perforando suavemente (aunque sólo fue un rasguño en realidad) su cuello, le producía un temblor demasiado brusco en su cuerpo. Y eso estaba mal, ella lo sabía perfectamente, no iba a llegar a ningún lado con esos pensamientos, entre ella y ese _vampiro _rubio había años luz de separación. Él ni siquiera era un humano… _tampoco Yuuki y sigue siendo tu mejor amiga_…

Giro la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos, para mayor tormento le había aceptado una cita, ¡Dios!, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, _en volver a ver sus ojos..._, aaah estos pensamientos la iban a matar. ¡Esto se acababa aquí!

Ella y él no tenían ninguna posibilidad,_ lamentablemente_, iba a ir y escucharía sus estúpidas excusas, hablarían y luego regresarían al tiempo en que ella era completamente invisible.

* * *

Bien estaba decidido. Llevaba cinco copas hasta el borde de tabletas de sangre y aún así su sed no desaparecía. Maldita, maldita, mil veces maldita, que se creía esa tonta, primero lo rechazaba y dejaba en ridículo frente a sus "fans", luego se metía en su cabeza y no quería salir, y ahora... ¡Ahora la muy digna lo embriagaba con su sangre!

_De echo ella no tiene la culpa, tú la tomaste sin consultarla antes_

¡Rayos!, pero... no, él no era el culpable, era ella... sí, ella. Mientras la culpara todo estaría bien, muy bien, jeje.

Un momento, ya estaba comenzando a comportarse como un demente, gruño, definitivamente la haría pagar, y ya estaba planeando como. Jamás se sintió tan orgulloso de si mismo, aprovecharía esa "cita", la acorralaría, encontraría la razón de su padecimiento, le sacaría a como diera lugar esos hechizos que utilizaba con él al igual que el remedio para que por fin pudiera dormir en paz... Sí, dormir, llevaba noches, bueno días, sin dormir porque a la señorita se le ocurría parecer en su sueño, y no sólo u momento ¡en todo el sueño!, y eso no lo permitiría, nadie se metía con las horas de sueño de Hanabusa Aidou, nadie.

* * *

Acabaría con este tonto asunto, por Dios ella era la única que salía perdiendo, ¿cuántas veces había sido amenazada por las otras chicas de su clase?, asssh, no lo soportaba y no tenía pensado seguir haciendolo, ¿quiénes se creían esas...?

Terminaría con esta, nada agradable cabe recalcar, situación.

* * *

Se arrepentiría hasta el último dí de su vida... eso lo daba por seguro.

* * *

Ese _niño bonito_ no volvería a ser el mismo después de la "cita", lo pondría en su lugar.

* * *

Lo prometía, lo cumpliría, como que se llamaba Hanabusa Aidou/Saoyri Wakaba!

* * *

**Que tal!**

**Intenté actualizar lo más rápido posible, espero que les haya agradado este cap. El siguioente ya esta en puerta, así que tal vez lo publique pronto.**

**¿qué pasará en la mentada "cita"?**

**jeje descubranlo en el siguiente cap.**

**Oyuki24: Gracias por leer mi Fic, una más estoy tan feliz :3**

**Vicky!**

Fanfic sin fines de lucro


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: ERRORES.**

**Las cosas no siempre salen como lo deseas**

Kain le había dicho varias veces que era un idiota, bien, pues… ¡ahora le daba toda la razón!

¿Cómo pasó? ¡¿Por qué pasó?!

* * *

Tonta, tonta, tonta, había que no enredaría más con _ese chico, _¿y qué había hecho?, Dios necesitaba ayuda para zafarse de este asunto, no podría volver a verlo a los ojos, se había prometido no convertirse en otra de sus "fans", se sentía estúpida al recordar el desenlace de ese supuesta "cita", sintiéndose cada vez más culpable, boba y ... feliz. ¡Maldita sea!, ok lo aceptaba se encontraba estúpidamente feliz...

**_Flash Back_**

Había escuchado que el Idol-sempai disfrutaba de los dulces, pero jamás creyó que fuera en tal magnitud. Como habían quedado se encontraron cerca de los Dormitorios del Sol, por entre los árboles para pasar desapercibidos de las alumnas (obvias razones), más en concreto en ese lugar que a Yori no le agradaba aceptar pero inevitable no relacionarlo con las imágenes de su último encuentro con Aidou, había sido precisamente ahí donde sus colmillos habían rozado su piel y... ¡Oh Dios!, lo estaba volviendo a recordar, mejor olvidarlo rápido antes de el chico se diera cuenta del color de sus mejillas, aunque al verlo devorar ese chocolate de forma tan poco elegante para alguien como él dudaba mucho que se diera cuenta siquiera de su presencia.

Después de ir a comer algo (más bien llenar el estomago de Aidou ya que ella no había ingerido gran cosa) habían pasado por una dulcería que estaba abarrotada de chocolates, a el joven vampiro le brillaron los ojos, por eso le sugirió ir por unos cuantos... estaba segura de que había dicho sólo unos cuantos, ¡no toda la tienda!

La tarde fue de lo más tranquila, la conversación llego a ser agradable en cierto punto, él le había explicado el porque de su reacción el otro día. De echo en ese momento, mientras entraban de nuevo a la Academia, aún estaban tratando ese tema. Siendo sincera podía notar que Aidou no era muy bueno tratando temas sobre su raza con humanos.

-El aroma de un humano puede llegar a ser muy atrayente, sobre todo cuando puedes ver la sangre corriendo por el cuerpo del que tienes en frente- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- ¡Lo siento...! este... a lo que me refiero es... aaah, por favor no salgas corriendo-

-T-todo esta bien, entiendo a-a lo que te r-refieres, co-continua- A pesar de sus intentos no pudo sonar tan convincente como deseo, y es que a quién no le daría pavor un comentario como ese.

Antes de tomar la palabra lo vio suspirar. -El punto es que el viento no estaba de mi lado en ese momento, ya para mí tu aroma es atrayente y que el viento estuviera restregándomelo no era algo muy agradable...- De repente se detuvo, a lo largo de su explicación había ido bajando la voz como percatándose de lo que decía, un rubor furioso le cubrió las mejillas.

Yori no había escuchado del todo bien o eso creía ella... ¿a él le gustaba su aroma?

-Estas diciendo que... m-mi aroma...¿te gusta?

- Yo... bueno... la verdad no creo que sea desagradable como el de otras personas, es hasta... yo bueno... es como una mezcla de olores agradables y pues... emmm...

Aidou estaba incomodo, eso se notaba a leguas. No dejo de balbucear en ningún momento hasta que el viento de la tarde los abrazó, igual que aquella vez, e igualmente al ver los ojos de Aidou se perdió en ellos, ¿cuándo se acercó tanto?

**_Fin Flash Back_**

* * *

En una recamara a oscuras un noble rubio estaba en el debate contra si mismo más importante de su vida.

_Sólo quería su sangre... ¡sólo quería su sangre!, ¿sólo quería su sangre?_

No, lo reconocía, quería algo más, pero... ¿qué?, bueno si se basaba en los hechos de esa tarde tal vez tenía una pista...

**_Flash Back_**

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, ella estaba relajada en su compañía y él aún no arruinaba nada. Si seguía así, muy pronto tocarían el tema que esperaba y tal vez con unas técnicas de seducción (en las cuales era experto) Yori lo dejaría probar su sangre una vez más...

El tema esperado estaba siendo tratado en ese momento, debía admitir que no era nada bueno con las palabras. Yori se había asustado en una ocasión ya, y él... oh Dios, él estaba muy muy _muy_ nervioso, y no sabía la razón.

-...ya para mí tu aroma es atrayente y que el viento estuviera restregándomelo no era algo muy agradable...- Oh no, ¿él había dicho eso?, "por favor Dios no me abandones, te lo suplico que Yori no malinterprete mis palabras... o que las_ entienda"_

El viento había comenzado a soplar como aquella vez, y como aquella vez traía consigo el aroma de Yori a sus fosas nasales. Se percato de un detalle curioso, era el mismo sitio de la vez pasada. Esto se estaba poniendo extraño y la verdad estaba comenzando a asustarlo un poco. Acercarse a ella había sido inevitable, quería sentir ese aroma de cerca, ¿era lavanda?, no, era... era... era el dulce sabor de los labios de Yori lo que ahora sentía, un segundo, ¡¿QUÉ?!

En su repentino impulso la había besado, ¡la estaba besando!, y extrañamente no se arrepentía... ahora el problema era que seguro ella lo alejaría y adiós suministro de esa deliciosa sangre. Pero ella no lo rechazaba, incluso al abrir los ojos (¿cuándo los cerró?), la pudo ver exactamente en la misma situación que él, bueno si ella lo aceptaba no había que desaprovechar...

**_Fin Flash Back_**

* * *

No se había atrevido a verlo a la cara cuando "todo había terminado", corrió lejos de ahí, se sentía una más, otra que caía en las redes del Idol- sempai de la Academia Cross.

Sí, eso era, una más para Aidou Hanabusa.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se fue a acostar, con la promesa de olvidar a ese rubio de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Woooo bien y qué les pareció el cap?**

**esta vez fue un poco más largo, pero creo que a quedado más o menos aceptable, esperen el siguiente porq Yori se ah propuesto olvidarlo todo, sin embargo... ¿qué opina Aidou?**

**xD**

**espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y Hadamagica, gomen por el retraso espero que te agrade este cap.**

**Vicky**

****Fanfic sin fines de lucro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Decisiones**

Zero había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Sayori, pero había algo peor que eso, la sospecha de saber quien tenía que ver con eso.

Hanabusa tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos últimamente, algo se traían y para ser sincero no le gustaba, conocía a los chicos como Hanabusa, y Sayori era una chica a la que apreciaba… Tal vez requería otras medidas con esta situación.

* * *

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que te vería haciendo esas tonterías no dudaría en tomarlo por loco- Kain estaba de lo lindo divirtiéndose a base del sonrojo y vergüenza extrema que su primo estaba sufriendo.

-¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez!

El grito a Aidou le costó poner a prueba sus reflejos para no dejar caer la olla que había elegido.

-Bueno, bueno… Y dime, ¿acaso Yuuki sabe sobre todo esto?

Las palabras de Kain lo hicieron tensarse, ¿qué si sabía?, ¡Oh, valla que sabía!

Trago saliva y soltó de una vez y hasta atropellado sus palabras dejando a un realmente sorprendido Kain.

-Sí, sí lo sabe… lo sabe mejor que nadie.

* * *

Dentro de poco iniciarían las clases para los alumnos nocturnos, eso significaba que igual de pronto saldrían y se toparían con la clase Diurna, esta información no dejaba de pasar por la mente de Yuuki, le emocionaba demasiado lo que estaría por presenciar. Definitivamente de ahora en adelante ESE día se convertiría en su favorito.

-Alguna razón para que estés tan feliz-

Kaname no había pasado por alto esa sonrisilla sardónica eh incluso llegaba hasta a dar un poco de miedo, y era algo que en verdad le estaba preocupando.

-Oh nada en especial, pero creo que pronto deberás prepararte para llevarte una gran sorpresa-

Yuuki había acompañado sus palabras de un tono que no sólo le dejaba con una increíble curiosidad, sino que de hecho había sentido un ligero temblor en su columna que sólo indicaba problemas, ¿qué es lo que traía en manos su hermana? Bueno la verdadera pregunta era… ¿estaba él involucrado?, pero aún, ¿la clase nocturna entera?

Sus pensamientos no llegaron a más pues tuvo que acelerar el paso no sólo para alcanzar a Yuuki sino para ver si conseguía más información de ella, de cualquier manera ya sabía cómo hacerla hablar.

* * *

Las enormes puertas se abrieron lentamente, el exagerado griterío se intensifico mucho más, lazos de colores se veían por todos lados, el típico día en que las locas-portadoras de hormonas imparables, según Yagari, regalaban chocolates a cuanto chico les pasara frente a las narices, y precisamente Yagari era el único que sufría. Zero lucía indiferente, más que acostumbrado, pero ¿y él?, Dios esto era una tortura especialmente creada para él.

Todo marchaba como lo acostumbrado, todo… un segundo ¿qué esto no trataba de chica a chico?, entonces… ¿qué rayos hacía ese nocturno dándole chocolates a Say…?

¡Oh, no!

¡Lo que le faltaba!, que un chupa-sangre se enamorará de una humana. ¡Ahora SÍ que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

Volteo a ver a su pupilo, y tal parecía que no era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con este asunto.

* * *

No estaba segura de si la quijada de los presentes podía caer más abajo, pero bien podían comenzar a excavar en la tierra.

Ni ella misma se lo creía. Un Hanabusa Aidou, abochornado, intentando en lo más posible no conectar miradas, con los brazos extendidos HACÍA ELLA, y en ellos una cajita con chocolates claramente hechos a mano ¿por él mismo?, no, eso sería demasiado pedir.

-Piensa lo que quieras ¡¿ok?!, n-no es mi p-pr-problema si no entiendes el verdadero significado-

¿Acaso podía verse más tierno?, seguro esto no se repetiría nunca, tenía que aprovechar hasta el último instante…

Que abandonaría y olvidaría a ese chico por completo… que reverenda estupidez.

* * *

Ahí estaba la señal. Zero tenía que intervenir y no dejar que una buena amiga se dejara engañar.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos líneas purpuras que decían todo menos credibilidad a lo que veían.

* * *

**Sean sinceras... ¿alguien se lo esperaba?, apuesto a que no. **

**Bien después de este enorme giro ¿qué creen que podría pasar con esta peculiar pareja?**

**Zero lo malinterpreto todo, y sólo actua según su criterio... pero... ¿qué hará exactamente?**

**Bueno con esto me despido no sin antes agradecer sus reviews y esperando que les guste este nuevo cap, un poco más largo de lo normal pero supongo que vale un poco la pena ¿no?**

Vicky!


End file.
